Fushgi Yugi Ashley and Chelsea
by rubymonkey
Summary: Two sisters don't have parents but are happy. they meet two hot guys and fell in love. they get a shock when their best friend come backs. oc/tasuki oc/tama
1. Chapter 1

On a bright sunny day Ashley and Chelsea woke up at 7:00 am to go to school.

"Get up sis we got to go!!" yelled Chelsea.

"Ok Chelsea I'm up." Ashley got up and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black top with a red jacket on. 

Chelsea was already dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red top. Chelsea was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. Ashley came downstairs to eat breakfast.

(they didn't have any parents to take care of them so they took care of each other.)

"What's for breakfast sis?" asked Ashley.

"Anything but pancakes"

"Ok eggs please"

Chelsea passed the eggs after she got her own. After they eat they went to school.

"I really don't want to go to school there are no hot guys there." as soon as Ashley said that two new students walked in.

"Hello may I help you" asked the teacher.

"Yes we are new here and we were wondering if this is the right class."

"What is your first class?"

"English 3 with Ms. Willis."

"Yes your in the right class. I'm Ms. Willis."

"Well I'm Tasuki and this is my best friend Tamahome"

Ashley and Chelsea looked at each other in a dreaming state and giggled.

"Tasuki you can sit next to Cecelia and Tamahome you can sit next to Susan." directed Ms. Willis. "Cecelia please raise your hand."

Tasuki walked right by Ashley and she giggled and dropped her pencil. Tasuki saw it but when Ashley went to pick it up Tasuki beat her to it.

"Here you go beautiful" smiled Tasuki handing her pencil back.

"Th..anks"

Tasuki smiled and walked away. But Tamahome knew that smiled and thought Tasuki likes her.

"Ok now Susan raise your hand."

Susan raised her hand and gave off a ridiculous smile. Tamahome laughed at her. He walked by Chelsea when he went to his sit. But Tamahome saw Chelsea and thought she was really hot. 

Chelsea started to drool when he walked by.

"Hey sis wipe your mouth."

Chelsea blushed and looked away to give her sister the most deadly of glares.

Tamahome laughed low at how Chelsea blushed. Chelsea was embarrassed and Ashley laughed at her. 

Ms. Willis continued with her lesson and Chelsea fell asleep while Ashley took notes. After class Chelsea and Ashley went to their lockers. They pulled opened their lockers to get their stuff out.

When they opened their lockers the new students walked up.

"Hi I'm Tasuki and this is my best friend Tamahome who are you?" asked Tasuki looking at Ashley.

"Well I'm Ashley and this is my sister Chelsea. Nice to meet you." 

Tasuki smiled and Ashley saw his great smile and almost fainted. Tamahome smirked at Chelsea and she blushed and looked down.

"Where do you live girls?" asked Tamahome.

"We live in the apartment housing room 13." replied Chelsea.

"Cool we live in there too. Room 26 second floor"

"Nice."

When Ashley was about to ask the boys to go clubbing they heard to very annoying girls voices. And the voices belonged to Cecelia and Susan. (O did I tell you that Cecelia and Susan steal every girl's boyfriends.)

Chelsea and Ashley were pissed because they know what they do. Tasuki and Tamahome were annoyed because they hate those girls they were whores.

"Hey baby do you want to party?" asked Cecelia trying to sound sexy.(not really working)

"No we don't party with whores." smirked Tasuki.

Cecelia and Susan pouted and they thought that it was sexy. Ashley and Chelsea wanted to smacked them.

"Go away before we smack you whores." yelled K.C. Ashley and Chelsea long time friend.

Ashley and Chelsea smiled at K.C. and asked, "Hey girl where have you been?"

"O I've been in the city." 

"Man how was it." asked Chelsea.

"Good Chelsea but don't you guys want to introduce someone."

"O this is Tasuki and Tamahome there new here."

"Hey guys I'm K.C. and I see you already meet the whores."

Cecelia and Susan looked pissed. "What like you guys aren't."

Cecelia and Susan glared at K.C. and then left with a winked at the boys. K.C. glared at the girls but then smiled at the boys.

"So where did you guys move from," asked K.C.

"We moved from Four Souls."

"Cool ok one thing bugs me if your best friends why did you guys move together."

"It's because our moms are like sisters and they can't be apart."

"Weird but cool."

Then someone yelled K.C. name and everyone turned around K.C. saw a guy with long silver hair. K.C. smiled and ran over to him and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

K.C. grabbed the guy's hand and pulled him over to them.

"Hey guys this is…" K.C. got interrupted by Tamahome yelling

"Trace damn good to see you."

Everyone but Tasuki were confused.

Chelsea yelled, "Ok what the hell is going on ?"

"Ok I'll explain." Trace said, "Yes Tamahome and Tasuki know me because I'm their best friend from a long time ago and they didn't know that I was going to move. Not even my girlfriend K.C. knew."

Chelsea and Ashley gasped because they knew that she was picking on the type of guys she dates. Tamahome smiled and Tasuki slapped him on the back. Chelsea and Ashley ran over to K.C. and they started gossiping about how they meet each other.

The boys looked at the girls and smiled, "So which one do you guys want?" asked Trace.

Tasuki answered "I want Ashley. She's hot and smart but mostly she is fun to be around."

"And you Tamahome?"

"I want Chelsea because she's an athletic and smart and hot."

The guys smiled and the girls said almost the something the guys said about the boys.

Then the bell rang and everyone went to class and this period everyone had the same class together which was good because it was free period, where you can do anything.

They sat down at one table (sitting went this way K.C., Trace, Ashley, Tasuki, Tamahome, Chelsea in a circle). The girls were thinking about going clubbing. The guys agreed and told them they will pick them up at their room.

So after school Chelsea and Ashley went to their apartment to shower and dress. And as the guys promised they picked them up and they went to this club called the Rave.

When they got to the Rave the guys grabbed a booth and the girls went to the dance floor. But when the guys looked at their girlfriends. The girls were dancing to sexy for them to handle.

The guys got up and grabbed their girls and pulled them to their chest and started grinding them. They danced for three songs then went to the booth and ordered some drinks.( did I tell you that the girls were 21 and the boys were 23).

K.C. ordered an apple rum (not sure if that is a real drink or not sorry). And so did Chelsea and Ashley. The guys ordered cooler lite. After one drink and two more grinding dance they left.

K.C. went with Trace. Tamahome and Tasuki walked Chelsea and Ashley home. They got to the apartment and Ashley asked if they wanted to come in.

Tasuki said "Sure why not."

The girls let them in and they started a game of truth or dare.( who's talking goes like this C-Chelsea, A- Ashley, T- Tamahome, Ta-Tasuki,)

C- ok who goes first.

A- why don't you go first Chelsea.

T- yeah

Ta- sure.

C- ok then Tasuki Truth or dare.

Ta- Dare duh.

C- ok I dare you to drink a whole bottle of ketup.(sorry sp still sucks)

Tasuki shrugged and went to the refrigerator and get the ketup. Then he drank it. Chelsea and Ashley yelled "Gross" while Tamahome laughed.

Ta- ok now that was gross and weird.

Everyone laughed.

T- ok your turn.

Ta- o yea Ashley T or D

A- dare

Tasuki smiled.

Ta- ok you have to kiss me on the lips. But not any kiss but a French kiss.

Ashley gasped but she walked over to Tasuki and sat in his lap and full out kissed him with tongue and everything. They both continued to kiss until Chelsea yelled to get a room. Ashley pulled apart and blushed like crazy. Tasuki smirked.

A- ok I'm next right.

Ashley didn't even look at Tasuki.

A-Chelsea T or D

C- Dare

A- ok you have to do the same kiss that I did but you do it on Tamahome.

Chelsea gasped in shock as Tamahome smirked. Chelsea walked over to Tamahome and pulled him into a kiss. Chelsea kissed him for about two min. and then pulled apart but she didn't get anywhere because Tamahome had his arm around Chelsea's waist. Chelsea blushed and Ashley giggled at her.

C-Ok my turn

A-(giggled a yes)

C- um Tasuki T or D

Ta- truth

C- ok who do you like?

Ta- Ashley of course

Chelsea giggled at Ashley when she started blushing. Tamahome looked at the clock and realized that it was late. So they said goodnight to the girls and kissed them on the cheek before headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school they all meet up at the parking lot. When they showed up everyone kissed their girlfriends. (A-Ashley C-Chelsea K-K.C. T-Tamahome S-Tasuki Tr-Trace)

K- ok what do you guys when we left.

A-C- Nothing

K-Ok now I know it's something

T- we played Truth or Dare.

K- O really now

A-C- shut up

K- O I wasn't going to say anything.

A- Yea right.

Ashley just rolled her eyes. K.C. smiled and laughed at her. Ashley looked at K.C. like she could kill her. K.C. couldn't stop laughing but Chelsea came up behind K.C. and hit her. K.C. looked at Chelsea with a mad glare. Chelsea simply whistled and walked away.

K- I going to get up Chelsea

C- Yea right

Chelsea didn't see K.C. evil eyes. K.C. ran up to Chelsea slapped her upside the head and ran off. Chelsea gasped and ran after her. K.C. was laughing as she ran behind Trace for cover. Chelsea ran up and tried to get K.C. but she keep going around people mostly Trace. Trace was laughing and so was everyone else. But K.C. didn't expect Trace to wrapped his arms around her.

K- Let go of me Trace she's going to get me.

Tr- what did you do to make her come after you?

K- I hit her but she hit me first

Tr- you are so funny it's cute.

K.C. pouted.

K- I don't want to be cute.

Tr- well to bad you are cute.

Trace kissed her. Chelsea smiled because she saw this as her chance to get her. But Tamahome grabbed her.

C- Hey I was going to get her.

T- O no your not

Chelsea pouted as Tamahome laughed and nuzzled her neck. Chelsea blushed. Trace and K.C. broke apart to see Chelsea blushing and K.C. laughed. This just made Chelsea blush even more.

C- Stop laughing you would blush too.

K- No I wouldn't

Trace smiled because he knew why she wouldn't blush.

C- I don't believe you.

K- Fine I'll show you watch.

K.C. looked at Trace and he was liked a puppy getting a treat. Trace wrapped his arms around K.C. and started to kiss and nuzzle her neck. But K.C. never once blushed.

C- I don't believe it.

K- Well this is his favorite position

C- What?

K- Well you see he is a half-dog demon get it.

C- O so that is his nuzzle spot.

K- Right and I don't mind.

Chelsea was not believing what she was seeing. K.C. was giggling and smiling that was until everyone heard two very high pitch girls voices calling for the boys. And even before K.C. toward around she knew it was Cecelia and Susan.

The girls were pissed you could actually see steam coming from them. And the guys were like kill me now especially Trace. Because of his sensitive hearing Trace wasn't liking the girls already and he never even met them.

When Cecelia and Susan walked up to them everyone was yelling in their heads to go away.

"Hey boys do you think you could help poor little girls like us with some stuff." Cecelia said as she grabbed Tasuki's hands. Lets just say if you could see Ashley you could see that she was looking for something to kill Cecelia with. But sadly there was nothing so Ashley was trying to improvise.

Tasuki on the other hand was trying to get Cecelia off him so he could ran away or take a bath because Cecelia's body had been in every man in school (even the teachers).

" Come on you know you want to help us." Susan too, grabbed onto Tamahome's hands as she pouted. ( now this is funny Susan grabbed the arm that Chelsea was still standing in) When Susan grabbed Tamahome's arm she brushed Chelsea's stomach which in return made Chelsea throw up. ( no joke)

Then Susan went to slut mode and said "Gross" and hind behind Tamahome. Tamahome wasn't paying attention to Susan because he was worried about Chelsea. But everyone else was and Susan's hand were running all over Tamahome's chest. But as one of her hands ran to close to a lower part Tamahome finally notice. And jumped away he picked up Chelsea and ran towards the dorms rooms to shower.

Everyone back at school now only had one problem to deal with until Susan called her sisters Yui and Kikyo. Sadly they hit on Trace and they both ended up with a bleeding or broken nose. See if anyone messed with Trace they would have to deal with K.C.

Trace laughed as Kikyo tried so hard to make the tears real cause she had the nerve to ask Trace out on a date when he was nuzzling K.C.'s neck. Trace let go to say no but K.C. beat him to it.

K- Hell no you W.S.T.D.S.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kikyo and every other girl gasped and looked at K.C. Every girl in the world knew those initials and they never wanted to be called that. Other girls didn't even call other girls that unless they were dead for 10 years. It stands for Whore. Slut. Trash. Dick. Suckers. And those are everything Kikyo was so K.C. thought it was the right thing to say. Kikyo was crying trying to get pity from Trace but he was going to give her any.**

**But unlike most guys keep in the dark about those letters Trace knew what they meant and knew that Kikyo deserved it. K.C. was flaming until Kikyo cried harder and ran off she thought that if she left Trace would follow. Nope he went back to nuzzling K.C.'s neck.**

**After Kikyo left Ashley looked at K.C. for some kind of answer. But when she didn't see any she had to ask.**

**A- why the hell did you call Kikyo that?**

**K- Because she is it and Trace is nuzzling my neck and she had the nerve to ask him out. What would you do?**

**A- I would have…**

**Ashley didn't get to finish because when she looked at Tasuki. She saw Cecelia and Yui trying so hard to kiss him. Ashley lost it. Ashley stomped right over to them pulled Tasuki to her and called both Cecelia and Yui. W.S.T.D.S. and when the girls left crying she felt so good and free. **

**Ashley looked at a smirking K.C. and she finally understood the meaning "to fight for what you got" then they finally noticed Susan there looking doubtful like she was lost.**

**K- hey Susan go fuck your history teacher I heard there was a test.**

**After that Susan bolted to the history class where the teachers were all having a teacher's meeting which everyone was supposed to stay away from or face the coincidences. K.C. and Ashley laughed because they knew what the coincidences were.**

**The coincidences were that you were to get all F's and expelled. Ashley and K.C. started laughing. Trace and Tasuki were looking at them as if they were crazy. Ashley and K.C. both saw the look on their faces and told them what they started laughing too. **

**Everyone waited until Chelsea and Tamahome got back before going to class because their early. When they finally showed up they all went to Ms. Willis class.**

**A- hey guys can you believe that we first meet n here well except those two loser.**

**Ashley was pointing to K.C. and Trace.**

**K-How rude man.**

**A- O you know we love you**

**K- yea really (while rolling her eyes.)**

**C- don't I get a say **

**A-K- no( smiling)**

**C- Now that is rude.**

**K- Ok guys are you playing any sports.**

**Tr- yeah Baseball you guys.**

**S- not sure maybe **

**T- yeah Soccer **

**K-Cool I'm softball**

**C- I'm Soccer**

**A- AND I'M NOT SURE**

**K- Don't we make great couples**

**C- O yeah**

**A- I don't see it**

**K.C. and Chelsea just looked at Ashley with a shocked face. And then K.C. and Chelsea look at each other.**

**Tr- how could you not **

**Everyone was looking at her. Then Ashley finally got it. Everyone started laughing and having a great time until class started. Tasuki and Tamahome went to their seats and looked pissed. Cause right as the late bell rang those girls ran in.**

**Ms. Willis looked at them and signed. Chelsea and Ashley were getting sick of them. When they went to go to their seats the bumped into them. **

**Chelsea was pissed and Ashley almost hit her. When they finally got their seats they smiled at Tasuki and Tamahome. Tasuki and Tamahome were annoyed and almost slapped them. The boys looked up at their girlfriends and mouth helped me. Ashley and Chelsea mouthed I'm Sorry. (K.C. and Trace doesn't have Ms. Willis so they left). After class they meet up with K.C. and Trace.**

**K- Hey guys how was class?**

**A-C- Horrible.**

**K- how so**

**A- Cecelia and Susan came into class.**

**K- Damn sorry man.**

**A-C- Don't we know it.**

**K- So how did the guys act**

**C- they were annoyed with those girls.**

**K- Good.**

**A- How was you class.**

**K- Hated it**

**C- why?**

**When K.C. was about to answer she saw that Kikyo and Yui brushed Trace across the back. K.C. was about to walk over there and give them a piece of her mind but then she saw Trace get up and walked over to her.**

**Trace didn't say anything he just put his arms around K.C.'s waist and nuzzled her neck.**

**Kikyo and Yui saw this and was flaming with anger. K.C. smiled when she was being nuzzled by Trace and the look on their face when they realized they never can have him. They walked away madder then you can imagine. **

**K.C. saw them leave and as soon as they turned the corner Trace stopped nuzzling.**

**Tr- Sorry I know you hate it when I do it without permission.**

**K- O it's fine**

**Trace smiled and put his arm around K.C.'s waist. K.C. smiled and leaned into him. Ashley and Chelsea aww at the site. Tamahome and Tasuki walked over to Chelsea and Ashley. **

**T- hey girls and sorry man**

**Tr- don't I know it**

**A-C- hey boys**

**S- man Trace do those girls every leave you alone.**

**Tr- only if I'm with my girl**

**S- then don't lose her man**

**Tr- don't I know it**

**Trace smiled at K.C. for the first time K.C. blushed. Trace smirked as everyone else gashed.**

**A- that is a first**

**C- I know it's weird**

**T- yeah.**

**S- really weird.**

**Tr- well I think it's cute the way she blushes.**

**K- shut up guys.**

**They all started laughing. But stopped when Cecelia and Susan pooped up.**

**A-C- Go away sluts**

**Cecelia and Susan just walked up to Tamahome and Tasuki. Chelsea and Ashley were steaming when Cecelia and Susan put their arms around Tamahome and Tasuki waist and tried to kiss them.**

**When they put the move on Ashley and Chelsea pushed the girls off and yelled in their face. **

**A-C- Back off our man you whores.**

**(Cecelia and Susan in " ")**

"**You saw the look on their face and they liked it." Cecelia said.**

**A- what Never**

**Tamahome and Tasuki were nervous and they looked at each other. In the boys mind they were never cheat on their girlfriends. And they hoped the girls knew that too.**

**C- the boys would never cheat on us.**

" **O really then why didn't they show up at your locker after class" said Susan.**

**A- because we got books and they didn't want to carry them.**

" **then why do they have lip gloss on their lips." smirked Susan.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chelsea and Ashley looked at each other and started to giggle. But no one noticed that Tasuki and Tamahome were laughing their heads off.

Susan and Cecelia didn't get it and their were really confused. Ashley walked over too Susan and Ashley pointed to her own lips then at Tasuki's. Chelsea did the same to Cecelia but pointed to Tamahome. And those two sluts finally got it. They flamed and stamped out.

Tasuki, Tamahome, Chelsea and Ashley laughed their heads off. K.C. and trace looked at the scene in immature. Ashley and Chelsea looked at K.C. and said, "What they deserved it and it was funny" laughed Ashley.

"Guys you do realized that you are really immature" said a very calm K.C.

"I really don't care K.C. they try to take my man and I'll fight back," yelled a pissed Chelsea.

"I'm not saying don't fight I'm saying you could have done it a little more mature." said a clam K.C.

"O how would you have handle this?" yelled Ashley.

"I would just tell them to back off and if they didn't then I would have let my man handle it." shrugged K.C.

"Why would I let my man handle it?" Asked a confused Chelsea.

"Because it's your man being questioned and if you fight back it give those sluts that they intimidated you." stated K.C.

Chelsea and Ashley looked down defeated. They knew that K.C. had a point and she was right. K.C. smiled and looked at Trace. Trace was standing behind her holding her waist the entire time she was talking. K.C. turned in Trace's arms and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Chelsea and Ashley whispered to each other about all the things they should do to those sluts without K.C. knowing,

"Should we burn their hair?" asked Ashley.

"No we should stabbed them"

"You do know that I can hear you right?" laughed K.C.

Ashley and Chelsea gasped at her because they were talking really quietly they couldn't understand how she heard. But when Chelsea whispered, "How did she know?"

Ashley watched Trace whispered in K.C.'s ear. Ashley knew how K.C. knew. Ashley wrote Chelsea a note and Chelsea glared at K.C. K.C. smiled and laughed at how dumb they could be sometimes.

"How could you forget that Trace was a demon" laughed K.C.

Trace was laughing behind her. Chelsea and Ashley glared at both of them and they felt really dumb at the same time. Trace and K.C. stopped laughing when Tama and Tasuki walked over to Chelsea and Ashley.

"That was totally mean K.C." said Tama

"Yea man" agreeing with Tama said Tasuki.

"Well the truth hurts don't it" K.C. smirked.

Tama and Tasuki looked to Trace for some kind of help. But no such luck. Trace just sat there smirking while K.C. took on everyone.

"Come on man help out a little" pleaded Tama.

"No way man" said Trace shaking his head.

"O and why not" asked Tasuki

"Because I know what happens when you mess with K.C." said ka scared Trace.

Tama and Tasuki looked at him really scared because whatever Trace was afraid of. Then it most be very freaking. Ashley and Chelsea looked at them really confused.

"What the hell is going on?" yelled Ashley

Tasuki looked at her and thought she was insane about sticking up to K.C.

"Guys stop looking at us like we are crazy" yelled Chelsea.

Tasuki and Tama looked at the girls and thought what the hell are the girls thinking. Ashley and Chelsea laughed at the boys.

"Guys we've been best friends forever" said Ashley

"And we know when K.C. is mad and going to hurt us" said Chelsea.

K.C. listened to the conversation and laughed at the boys. K.C. ran over to the girls and hugged them. Tasuki and Tama were stupid right now. Ashley and Chelsea looked at the boys and they giggled. The girls walked over to the boys and hugged them.

"Awww" said K.C.

"Shut up K.C." said Chelsea blushing.

K.C. laughed at them while they glared at her.

"K.C. start running" yelled Ashley

K.C. ran and Ashley and Chelsea followed. But K.C. was faster so when K.C. ran outside she lost them. When K.C. came back inside she looked around to see if it was clear. When it was all clear. She walked to her locker and got her books out. But when K.C. turned around. Ashley and Chelsea was there glaring at her.

"Found you K.C." said Ashley.

"Yeah so want are you going to do" asked K.C.

Ashley and Chelsea looked at each other.

"Nothing" they both shrugged. K.C. sighed.

"Where are the boys?" asked K.C.

Ashley and Chelsea shrugged. K.C. looked around but shrugged.

"O well" said K.C.

They started going to class. When they rounded the corner, they saw the guys with Susan, Cecelia, and Kikyo. Ashley, Chelsea and K.C. were pissed. But they saw the guys push the girls away and walked away. Ashley, Chelsea and K.C. laughed their heads off. Susan, Cecelia and Kikyo looked at them and were pissed.

Susan, Cecelia and Kikyo walked passed Ashley, Chelsea, and K.C. with one of the slutest looks ever. Ashley, Chelsea and K.C. laughed as they walked by.

Ashley, Chelsea and K.C. were going to walk down the hallway when they heard Kikyo say, "Why would Someone date that trash."

Ashley, Chelsea and K.C. turned and glared but they weren't the ones that blow up. Someone down the hall. Spoke up.

"Someone would date her because she is a beautiful person and has a great personality." said the speaker down the hall.

Everyone but K.C. turned to see who it was. K.C. knew because the guy was very protective of her. Kikyo turned really white like she saw a ghost. Down the hall stood Trace smiling at K.C.

"Trace I didn't mean you" said Kikyo sadly.

"I don't care but if you dis my girlfriend one more time. I'll make your life a living hell" glared Trace.

K.C. started walking towards Trace and Trace turned towards her and smiled one of his one fanged sexy smile. That only K.C. saw. Ashley and Chelsea laughed at Kikyo embarrassment.

Kikyo was getting really pissed off at everyone. She looked around and saw everyone laughing at her. But what pushed her last button was when Trace and K.C. kissed.

"How can you kiss that disgusting creature!" yelled Kikyo.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kikyo get a life I love K.C. and she is not a disgusting creature you trash." yelled Trace.

"I wasn't talking about her, I was talking about the disgusting half breed she's kissing" yelled Kikyo.

"Take that back Kikyo" shouted K.C.

"No" smirked Kikyo.

K.C. was beyond pissed now. She started growling at her. She was turning into a demon like Trace. Kikyo looked scared and she started to run. As she saw K.C. running towards her. K.C. ran after Kikyo and once she caught her. K.C. killed her with her new claws. K.C. then looked up and said, "Does anyone else have a problem with Trace."

Everyone but Trace shocked their heads. Trace started growling or as demon's would say calling his mate. K.C. heard the growling and was smoothed in the weirdest way. Trace started walking over to K.C. and when Trace got in arms range. K.C. jumped him.

Trace's arms wrapped around K.C. waist as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Trace smiled at how she was acting then he started walking to class.

When Trace passed Ashley, and Chelsea they asked him if she was ok. Trace nodded and kept walking. Tasuki and Tama walked passed Trace walking the other way. Tasuki and Tama grabbed their girlfriend's hands and walked to class.

Ashley and Chelsea asked their boyfriends if she was ok.

"She's fine. She just got a new mate" smirked Tama.

"WHAT!" screamed both Ashley and Chelsea.

"Yea that's why she left with Trace. Because Trace is her mate or husband" said Tasuki smirking.

Ashley and Chelsea looked shocked then they laughed after they got over the shock. Ashley and Chelsea thought it was funny because K.C. didn't want a mate anytime soon.

"What is so funny girls?" asked Tasuki.

"Nothing but K.C. didn't want to have a mate yet." laughed Chelsea.

They started laughing but everyone stopped when they saw Trace walk in with K.C. but K.C. looked different she now had strikes of silver in her hair and sky blue eyes.

"Hey everyone what's up." smiled K.C.

"Nothing. What happened to your hair K.C." asked Ashley.

"O I guess when you get a mate you take some of their physical appearance as them." said K.C.

"O cute" smiled Chelsea.

Trace walked over to the boys when the girls were discussing what happened.

"What happened man" asked Tasuki

"Nothing she just said Yes" smiled Trace.

"O really and that's it." questioned Tama.

" Yes" nodded Trace.

Tasuki and Tama didn't believe him because K.C. had a hand on her shoulder the entire time. Trace smiled and tried to get the guy's eyes off of K.C. because Trace was getting pissed. Tasuki and Tama looked at Trace and saw him fighting to get their eyes off her. Tasuki and Tama laughed but Trace didn't think it was that funny.

Author's note: sorry this one is not as long. but i will make the others one longer.

Plz comment


	7. Chapter 7

In the classroom Ashley and Chelsea were asking how K.C. got her hair and Trace was trying to keep Tama and Tasuki's eyes to their own girlfriends.

"K.C. how do you like your hair?" asked Chelsea

"I really like it."

"Cool but how is it that it turned that way?" asked Ashley.

"O as soon as the girl says yes to the guy their hair automatically turns colors."

"Once again cool."

Chelsea and Ashley smirked. But they were also worried because K.C. wouldn't let go of her shoulder.

"Hey K.C. what's wrong with your shoulder?" asked Ashley.

"Nothing" smiled K.C.

But Chelsea and Ashley didn't believe her. But they wouldn't ask again.

At the guys' table Trace was getting pissed. Tama and Tasuki kept looking at K.C. trying to figure out what Trace did to her shoulder.

"Guys!" yelled Trace, "If you guys don't knock it off I'm seriously going to kill you!"

"Sorry man but what did you do to her?" asked Tama.

"That is none of your business now is it."

"Come on man tell us" asked Tasuki.

"No!" yelled Trace.

"Hey Trace you ok?" asked K.C.

"No they won't leave me alone."

"Ok then come over to my table" smiled K.C.

Trace nodded and stood up. K.C. grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her table.

"Hey girls can you get your man to leave Trace alone?" asked K.C.

"Sure we will see what we can do"

Chelsea and Ashley went towards their man to see what it was about.

(With Trace and K.C.)

K.C. sat in Trace's lap to keep him calm.

"Ok what were they doing that had my mark throbbing?" asked K.C.

"They kept on staring at you."

"Trace where were they staring?"

"At your shoulder"

"O" smirked K.C. "Trace no one in this world will ever take me away from you."

K.C. grabbed Trace's hand to convince him that she was telling the truth. Trace smirked and squeezed K.C.'s hand.

"K.C. I'm sorry that I'm a little concern but I can't loss you now or ever"

Trace rested his head on K.C.'s shoulder so he could smell her beautiful scent.

"Trace why do you want me to keep my mark a secret?"

"I just want to tell my mom first before the school knows."

"Trace this is High School it will get around tonight"

"Yea but tonight I'll tell my mom. So I don't really care"

K.C. laughed at Trace. Trace loved her laugh it was music to his ears. K.C. and Trace snuggled up to each other when Chelsea came over.

"Hey Chelsea did you tell them to leave Trace alone?"

Chelsea didn't answer she just stared.

"Chelsea are you ok?"

Chelsea still didn't answer until she looked at Trace then she grabbed K.C. and pulled her away.

"What the hell Chelsea!" yelled K.C. yanking her hands away from her.

"Don't trust him K.C. He is a lying cheating bastard," yelled Chelsea.

"Take that back Chelsea or you will be in the hospital!" yelled K.C.

"No I won't take it back because it's the truth"

"Chelsea" growled K.C. through her teeth

"He is a lying cheating half-breed"

That broke K.C.'s self-control K.C. balled her fist and throw the best right hook yet. Chelsea felled backwards and landing on her back. Tamahome ran towards Chelsea when he saw K.C.'s fist connect with her face.

"Chelsea" yelled Tama "Why did you do that K.C.?"

"She was accusing my mate for cheating and she called him a half-breed"

"She was telling the truth" yelled Tama.

K.C. punched him too.

"What is the Hell wrong with you two?" yelled K.C.

"He is using you. He didn't even tell him that you were stuck with him forever" yelled Chelsea holding her face.

"He told me you guys he just wanted to tell his mom first before he told you guys" yelled K.C. shaking her head.

"O" murmured Chelsea.

K.C. kept shaking her head as she went back to Trace. Trace opened his arms when K.C. got in range. K.C. smiled softly and dropped into his lap. Trace wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Calm down K.C. everything is okay" whispered Trace

K.C. rested her head on his shoulder to calm down a little. Ashley and Tasuki walked over to their table quietly. Then they sat down and the entire time K.C. was glaring at them.

"I'm not going to say anything" they both said at the same time.

K.C. nodded. K.C. went back to relaxing that is until Chelsea and Tama decided to get up. They got up but they did a very smart thing. They didn't say anything K.C. was pissed because they didn't apologize.

After class K.C. and Trace went to her locker. As K.C. was opening it Chelsea and Tama walked right up to them and apologized.

"We are sorry K.C. we just didn't want to see you hurt" said Chelsea

"Did you guys even think about Trace or is he none of your concern" glared K.C.

"Calm down K.C. I'm ok" whispered Trace

"No they didn't even notice you and if they want to be my friends then they should see you" explained K.C.

"K.C. it's really okay," said Trace trying to calm K.C. down.

"No it's not!" yelled K.C.

"K.C. calm down. We did think of him. We couldn't believe that he would do that!" yelled Chelsea.

"Chelsea if you really thought about it you would have realized that it was ridiculous to even think that!" yelled K.C.

"Well sorry for trying to protect my friend!" yelled Chelsea

"Chelsea think about it when have I ever let myself become the victim"

Chelsea thought about it and she realized that K.C. has never let herself be controlled by anyone.

"Ok so you never had but there is a first time for everything."

"Whatever"

"I'm sorry K.C. can you ever forgive me."

K.C. thought about it and then she smiled and ran over to hug her.

"Thank you K.C. I won't ever doubt Trace or you again."

"Good then we won't have this problem again"

Chelsea and K.C. laughed.

"O look at the cute little girls" laughed the new leader of the slut group.

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Ashley

Ashley, Tasuki, and Tama walked up behind K.C., Chelsea, and Trace.

"My name is Mimi and I'm taking over this school." smirked Mimi


	8. Chapter 8

"You are not taking over this school you are taking over the sluts" smirked Ashley.

Mimi sneered at Ashley.

"You will regret messing with me"

"No I think that you will regret messing with me."

Mimi sneered then walked away.

"Way to go Ashley" smiled K.C.

"Yea Ash I didn't know you had it in you" smirked Chelsea

"That's my girlfriend" smirked Tasuki as he walked up behind her.

Ashley was smiling the biggest grin ever. K.C. and Chelsea whispered how cute they looked together. As they had their little happy moment Tama and Trace were watching them. K.C. noticed that Trace wasn't by her. And Trace look as if he missed her. K.C. looked the exact same. K.C. looked around the room to see Trace by the back window with Tama. K.C. walked over to Trace and hugged him.

"Hey Trace why aren't you over with us?" asked K.C.

"I didn't want to ruin anything" shrugged Trace

"Trace the only way you can ruin things is if you die" smiled K.C.

Trace laughed because they both knew that it was really hard to kill a demon and that demons live longer than humans.

"Your right as usual" laughed Trace

"Now what is the reason that you're here Tama?" asked K.C.

"I didn't want my friend to be alone," smirked Tama

"Well then you can leave I will stay"

Tama nodded then walked off with a smirk on his face.

"Ok what is the real reason Trace."

"I was thinking about how hot you look"

"O really so you would rather look than touch"

"Nooo…."

"I can understand so I'll just go back"

K.C. started walking off but Trace grabbed her waist and pulled her back towards him.

"You are not going anywhere"

"That's fine with me"

R R R I I I N N N G G G

Study skills was over and now it was time for lunch. The gang went towards the lunchroom and their regular table. When they got there they sat down and ate their lunches. When the slut of the slutest came over and sat on Trace's lap.

"What the hell are you doing!" yelled K.C.

"O nothing just stealing your boyfriend" smirked Mimi

"I don't think so!" yelled Trace throwing Mimi off his lap.

"What! No one can resist me!" yelled Mimi

"Well I just did" smirked Trace "And if you ever try that again I will hurt you"

"Please like you would hit a girl"

"He won't but I will" glared K.C.

Mimi glared K.C. down but K.C. didn't back down she just glared harder. The glare down went on for about 2 minutes when Mimi gave up. "Why is everyone trying to break me and Trace up?"

"I don't know but I really think you have to worry if Trace will leave you" said Ashley with confidence

"And why is that Ash?"

"Trace has this look in his eyes that scream I LOVE K.C."

K.C. looked at Trace who was behind her holding her waist lightly. K.C. looked into Trace's eyes to see that Ash was telling the truth. K.C. smiled and pulled Trace into a hug then she whispered "I love you" into his dog ears.

"I love you too" Trace whispered back.

K.C. turned back around to face the group but K.C. flipped her hair so that all her hair so that all her hair was on the left side of her head. And when Trace saw the hair settled down he grabbed K.C.'s waist and pulled her back so that she was flush against him. He then laid his head down on her shoulder and started sniffing. K.C. giggled a little. And that shocked everyone.

"Did K.C. just giggle?" asked Tasuki

Everyone else nodded. They were too shocked to do anything else.

"Yes guys I do giggle, but only Trace can get me to giggle"

"Dude why do you love smelling her neck I will probably never understand that?" asked Tama

"And you probably will never understand it because it's a dog demon thing" smirked Trace.

"Fine but at least I know how to always hold onto my girl" said Tama

"What are you talking about Tama I hold onto my girl all the time?" asked Trace.

"I was talking about holding my girl's hand or waist always" smirked Tama

"Wow Tama that is nice if Chelsea doesn't mind"

"O she doesn't"

"Really because I know for a fact that Chelsea doesn't like to have her stomach touch" said K.C. smiling.

"Well she doesn't mind with me"

"O really Tama I don't mind" glared Chelsea

Tama smiled shyly until Chelsea laughed.

"You should have seen your face Tama it was priceless" laughed Chelsea.

"So you really don't mind if I hold your stomach"

"O I mind but your face was priceless"

Tama's mouth dropped but it lightly with the sound of Chelsea's laugh.

"Awww.. that's so cute" smiled Ashley

Chelsea blushed and Tama smirked. After lunch K.C. and Trace had math. While everyone else had PE. The boys went to the boy's locker room and the girls went to the girl's locker room.

"Hey Ash How are you and Tasuki?" asked Chelsea.

"O we are fine" replied Ashley

"Ashley if there is anything wrong you can talk to me about it"

"It's nothing really"

"O really"

"Fine Tasuki hadn't really talked to me for over a week"

"Have you asked him why?"

"Yea and he just says it's nothing"

"Ashley maybe you should tell K.C. she knows what to do"

"Maybe"

"Ashley"

"Fine I'll call her after school when we're home"

"I'll hold it against you if you don't call"

Ashley and Chelsea changed into their PE uniforms. Then went into the gym. When they walked into the gym they saw Susan and Cecelia talking to the guys. Ashley and Chelsea flamed because the guys weren't even trying to get away. Chelsea and Ashley walked over there. And when the boys saw them they jumped up so fast it look like their asses caught on fire.

"Hey boys what's happening" smiling Chelsea

"Nothing. Just talking" replied a shaking Tama.

"O really" said Ashley crossing her arms.

"Yea but I don't understand why you care" shrugged Tasuki

Chelsea and Ashley gasped as Tama shook his head.

"You think we wouldn't care that you were talking to those sluts!" yelled Ashley

"Yea that's what I'm saying"

"Tasuki what in the world made you think that I wouldn't care?"

"O just the fact that you talk to ten different guys all week"

"Tasuki I talk to those guys because they didn't understand the homework and you would have known that if you talk to me."

Tasuki didn't reply because he felt like an idiot. Ashley saw that look and walked away. With Chelsea following.

"Man you screwed up" said Tama walking off to join Chelsea and Ashley.

"Forget her baby" said Cecelia

"Why don't you. I never want you to ever come near us again or I will kill you" sneered Tasuki


	9. Chapter 9

Tasuki walked off to see if Ashley would forgive him for his stupid action. Ashley, Chelsea, and Tama were all the way on the other side of the gym. Tasuki found them as soon as the teacher walked in the gym.

"Line up!" yelled the teacher, Mr. Smiles.

All the students lined up in ABC order and lucky Ashley and Susan and Cecelia were the farest apart.

"Ok class it's a free gym period because I have work to do" yelled Mr. Smiles walking off.

Chelsea and Tama walked up to Ashley's side right when Tasuki got there.

"I'm so sorry Ashley I should have never doubted you and I'm really sorry that I talked to those sluts. Please Please Please forgive me" begged Tasuki.

Ashley didn't reply right away she just looked at him like he betrayed her.

"I'm so sorry please please forgive me" begged Tasuki.

"I'll forgive you. If you do just one thing"

"Name it"

"Ok you have to go over to those sluts and tell her in a calm voice if she ever tries that again she will have to eat through a straw."

"Done is there anything else?"

Ashley started thinking but nothing came to mind.

"Nope I'm good"

"Ok then do you want to witness it or should I do it alone?"

"No Tama will go with you to make sure.

"Ok then come on Tama"

Tasuki and Tama walked towards the slut group. While they were doing that Chelsea and Ashley started laughing.

"Ok now that was brilliant" laughed Chelsea

"Don't I know it" laughed Ashley

Suddenly someone yelled across the gym.

"WHAT!" yelled Cecelia and Susan.

"Your heard me slut" said Tasuki calmly.

Tasuki turned and walked away. Tama followed him as he left Tasuki and Tama got all the way to Ashley and Chelsea before they cracked. They started laughing so hard they started crying.

"Ok that was priceless" laughed Tama

Tasuki stopped laughing to look at Ashley.

"Are we good again?" asked a very serious Tasuki

"Did he do it exactly how I said Tama" asked Ashley

All Tama could do was nod because he was laughing still.

"Ok we're good"

"Thank you"

Tasuki slide next to Ashley and he put his arm around her.

"Hey Tasuki what happened that got Tama crying?" asked Ashley

"O they thought that we came over to date them. But as soon as I said if you ever try that again you will be eating through a straw. She went black"

"Ok that would have me dying too" laughed Chelsea

Tama started calming down by than end of class. After PE they met up with K.C. and Trace to see them packing up.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Ashley

"We have to go back home sorry" said K.C.

"Why?" asked Tama

"Someone from our past came after us" said Trace looking around cautiously.

"Are you guys going you be ok?" asked Chelsea

"Yea we'll be fine"

Everyone hugged each other then K.C. and Trace left. After a few weeks things went back to normal until they graduated.

**Thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
